csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heist Stakes/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: C.O.D. is a single Gunshow wound to the chest. He was shot at close range, within a couple of feet. I recovered the bullet from the left ventricle. Al Robbins: I believe there was a struggle. There is bruising on his right arm and shoulder. Bullet looks like a 9mm. Tou should check it out in ballistics. Examine Bullet Nick Stokes: Great job matching the caliber of the Bullet! The Killer used a 9mm Handgun to kill Sean. Jim Brass: There was no sign of the murder weapon at the primary. And no one saw the crime because the lights were out. Jim Brass: The Killer cut the main Power Source to pull off the Heist. Check out the electrical equipment room, maybe the killer left behind some evidence. Examine Circuit Breaker Box David Hodges: There's some Favbbric caught up in the Electrical Wires. I'll take a closer look and see if I can find any evidence of the killer. Analyze Gray Fiber David Hodges: That fabric was a polyester cotton blend. It's a very common blend for clothing. But I can tell you the color of the Fiber is Gray. D.B. Russell;: The fiber must have come off the killer when they cutting the lights of the entire casino floor. David Hodges: Kepp an eye out. The killer will be Wearing Gray. Analyze Wire Cutters David Hodges: I compared the Wire Cutters to the tool marks on wires from the Circuit Box. These are the cutters the killer used to cut the lights in the Casino. David Hodges: No Prints, but I did find Nicotine Liquid on the handle. Same liquid used in Electronic Cigarettes. The killer must smoke them! Examine 9mm Pistol David Hodges: Good job getting the Serial Number off of the Gun. I'll run ot through the system and let you know what I find. Analyze Serial Number David Hodges: The Gun was registered to the Victim and I matched the striations with the Bullet that we pulled from the victim. David Hodges: Great job! You found the murder weapon. Sean was killed with his own gun! David Hodges: I'll bring in the owner of the Pawn Shop and see if he can tell us why he has the murder weapon for sale in his shop. Examine Box Of Papers David Hodges: That Casino Voucher is from last night around the time of murder. And it has Cyrus' name on it. I'll take a closer look. Analyze Casino Cash Out Voucher Julie Finlay: Hodges looked at the Casino Voucher and it tuns out that Cyrus was lying about what time he got to the casino last night. Julie Finlay: This voucher shows that he was in the high stakes room at the time of the murder. Julie Finlay: And guess who issued the voucher to him? Elaine Tartarus. Examine Casino Money Box David Hodges: There's a slight Oily Trace left behind on the keypad and inside the box. Let's find out what it is. This trace could tell us about the Killer. David Hodges: There is no sign of a forced entry on this Money Box. Whoever opened it knew the code for the keypad. Examine Bloody Foot Print Nick Stokes: Great work piecing those partial Footprintstogether. They had to come from the Killer. Henry Andrews: I can't tell you what size the shoe is, but I can tell you the brand of shoes the killer was wearing! They are Torrodor Boots. Nick Stokes: Thanks Henry. That helps a lot. I'l check with the pit boss and see if any of the employees wear torrodor boots. Examine Chemical Trace David Hodges: The Trace is a chemical combination of avobenzone, hydrogenated polyisobutene and xanthan gum. David Hodges: Common ingredients found in many Anti Aging Lotions or serums. I, myself use a similar one to keep this face of mine looking so fresh. David Hodges: The Killer may still have a trace of this on them! Examine Vic's Backpack Julie Finlay: A Receipt! It's too faded, I can't make out what it says. Get a closer look. Julie Finlay: Wonder what the vctim's Backpack was doing in there... We need to talk to the Floor Manager and see who has access to this Electrical Room. Examine Faded Receipt David Hodges: This Receipt is dated yesterday from a pawn shop. It's for a silver tray, it says he got twelve thousand dollars for it! D.B. Russell: I guess the vicitm really needed Money. Maybe, Sean robbed the high stakes room but someone killed him before he could get away. D.B. Russell: We'l check out the pawn shop, see what we can find out about the vic. Examine Silver Tray David Hodges: Three sets of Prints! One came back to the Victim, one to Cyrus Bolt and one came back to a Ruby Aldana. Jule Finlay: She was in the system? David Hodges: She works at the Casino. According to her work card she is in housekeeping. David Hodges: Maybe that's how Sean got the Silver Tray in the first place. She could have stolen it from one of the suites and he pawned it. Julie Finlay: Thanks Hodges. I'll bring Ruby in and ask her about her relationship with the vic. Examine Spy Camera David Hodges: Nice work on locating the server where the footage was being stored. The account was linked to Elaine Tartarus. David Hodges: I reviewed the footage but the camera wasn't pointed at the Electrical Box, so we can't see who cut the Power. David Hodges: What we did catch on camera was Sean and Ruby making sparks fly. And it wasn't from the circuit box, if you catch my drift. David Hodges: Maybe Elaine wanted to catch Sean and Ruby in the act. Examine Broken Plastic David Hodges: Nice work putting that Pen together! The pen must have broken during the Struggle, which means the killer will have an Ink Stain. ''Julie Finlay: I remember seeing an ink stain on Ruby. I think it's time to bring her back in. Examine Ripped Up Paper Julie Finlay: Good job putting those torn up Pieces of Paper together, It turned out to be Frank Crane's business card with a note to our victim on the back. Julie Finlay: The note reads "Sean, we need to talk before your shift. Come see me ASAP". Julie Finlay: Let's bring Frank in to see what these two were up to. Category:Transcripts